Market Town - Oneshot
by LuminousWriter11
Summary: The romance and comedy that happens around Eren and Mikasa!


**Yep another story, lol. This is a one-shot ErenxMikasa. Please enjoy and review!**

**Note: I don't own attack on titan characters -_-**

Market Town

"So, that's the schedule for today, now get out there and make The Scouting Legion Market number one in the city…FORWARD!"

Erwin Smith shouted as his employees saluted to their boss; this was sort of tradition in the workplace. This neighborhood market mainly sells food, but also accommodates customer with tools for cooking, cleaning, etc. The market was a friendly environment; and though it was not like the big name chains such as Military Pots&Pans Police or The Garrrison Providers, it stood strong on the fact that they had the best customer service.

"Good morning, how are you today ma'am, would you like any help finding anything?" said Marco.

"Oh thank you dear, I would like to know where you keep the bread."

"Of course, they are on aisle number 10 on the right."

"Thank you, so friendly, very thoughtful and handsome young boy," said the old lady as she continued her merry way leaving Marco a bit bashful.

Jean, overhearing the conversation approached Marco, "Good job, handsome boy…pfft!"

Marco was already used to talking with older women, but Jean always found it funny to see Marco blush at their comments toward the freckled boy.

Suddenly, a deep voice came from behind the two of them, "Hey, you with the brown hair, I need help finding some silverware."

Jean and Marco turned to see an older woman; she was wearing shades, her liver spots where placed where they shouldn't be, and her bright red lipstick forced a glare to cover their eyes. Jean eyes twitched as he tried his best to help the women, "Uh…they are on aisle 5…ma'am."

Jean thought he was in the clear until the women forcibly grabbed him and smirked saying, "You remind me of my husband, tall and sexy, why don't you show me exactly where its at."

"Um, Marco!," said Jean as he was being dragged away.

A laughing Marco waved at Jean saying, "Do a good job, tall and sexy…pfft."

Meanwhile, Eren was stocking the new items on the shelves as a young lady approached from behind, taping him on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

"Hm? Oh, yes what can I help you with?"

"Do you know how to cook rice? Because I need to know which rice cooker is the best to use," asked the curios women.

"Oh, well most of them will do about the same job, I guess if you are cooking for others, it's best to use a bigger one with high heat and lots of water," said Eren as pointed to the one that fits the specs.

"I see, well I'm mainly cooking for myself though, and I'm on a low budget."

"Well to be honest it's best to cook it naturally on a stove, I've done it many times and I believe it's a lot tastier," said Eren as he smiled at the girl.

"So you do know how to cook, do you think you can teach me then? I would really appreciate it." As it was becoming apparent that the girl was being forward with Eren, Mikasa showed up in the middle of them.

'Ahem!' Both the girl and Eren looked to their side seeing Mikasa's tigh-lipped face.

"Sorry Miss, but that's not our job, either pick a rice cooker or go home and ask the Internet for help." Mikasa's words were like daggers, and it made the young women retreat leaving a 'Hmph!' sound behind.

"Mikasa! This is why Mr. Smith doesn't want you working on the floor," said Eren as he grabbed Mikasa by the shoulder.

"But Eren…the girl had no interest in buying anything, she was just flirting with you; so technically she was not a customer," pleaded Mikasa.

Eren sighed, "If that's the case then I'll deal with it…and you don't have to worry, I'm yours now, remember?"

Mikasa immediately looked away as a deep blush formed on her cheeks. Eren and Mikasa had just started going out a few days ago, making Mikasa even more protective than she was before. Though it was clear to all of their co-workers that Mikasa had a huge crush on Eren, they all also believed that Eren would never realize this, because he was way too dense at these kinds of things.

"So, you trust me?" said a pleading Eren who was searching for Mikasa's inkpool eyes. Mikasa wasn't responding just yet, as she believed that it wasn't Eren's fault but that it was the other women who kept targeting him. Even though it was against his trust, she mentally agreed that she should keep staying close to him. However, all that thinking washed away, as Eren placed a small kiss on her cheek making Mikasa retreat under her apron.

"E-Eren, not in public, someone might see."

"Huh? You were fine making a scene a few seconds, but I can't do that?"

After they had become a couple, they both agreed that they would not tell any of their co-workers, especially their boss. Otherwise, they would have to go through human resources and file paperwork; it was a very tedious task that Eren was not too fond of, but it was necessary to keep the workplace in check. Mikasa, on the other hand, didn't mind doing the paperwork, but she did find excitement in keeping it a secret so she went along with it.

"Mikasa…" said Eren as he lightly grabbed the back of Mikasa's hair, "do you trust me or not?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'll go back now." And with that, Mikasa walked hastily back to the storage room.

At the end of the workday, all the employees gathered around as Erwin Smith requested to speak to everyone for a special occasion. "I'm very happy to see you all did a good job today, so this will be short…I would like to announce that our new warehouse manager is…Mikasa Ackerman."

The collective sounds of clapping and praise were produced as Mikasa walked towards Erwin Smith. Eren smiled and cheered for his girlfriend, but inside he realized that it was going to be a lot more difficult to tell people they are going out now. But Eren figured that it would be easier to just to keep it a secret for now.

"Hey Eren!" said Armin as he walked in noticing that his friends haven't left work yet.

"Armin, what are you doing here?"

"I got out of class early, so I wanted to see if you and Mikasa wanted to…hey, what's going on anyways?"

"Oh, Mikasa got promoted to manager."

"Wow really! That's great! Hey, Mikasa! Why don't you let you're boyfriend give you a big wet kiss! Go on Eren," said Armin smiling.

The sounds of cheering had immediately ceased as everyone looked at Eren, who was looking at Armin with mouth wide open.

"Hm? Why is everyone looking at us?" said Armin as he looked around the room. Of course, Eren had told Armin about his relationship, but he never told him that it was supposed to be a secret. This was without question, Mikasa's most embarrassing moment ever as she stood still as a rock with a bright red face looking down. Erwin approached in front of everyone saying, "Jaeger, Ackerman, can I have a word with the two of you."

**As I was writing this, I felt like I can make this into a series. So, what do you guys think? Check my profile for updates, and please leave a review on your thoughts of this one-shot! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
